Talk:Materials/@comment-33925013-20180614025155
'--Dyes' {' '{"Yellow Dye"}, {"Sulfur"}, "Substance used to color materials yellow" }, {' '{"White Dye"}, {"Coconut"}, "Substance used to color materials white" }, {' '{"Red Dye"}, {"Flower", "Flower", "Flower"}, "Substance used to color materials red" }, {' '{"Green Dye"}, {"Herb", "Herb"}, "Substance used to color materials green" }, {' '{"Blue Dye"}, {"Flax Flower", "Flax Flower", "Flax Flower"}, "Substance used to color materials blue" }, '--Glass' {' '{"Vial"}, {"Glass"}, "Small glass container" }, {' '{"Window"}, {"Glass", "Glass"}, "Sheet of clear glass" }, '--Wood' {' '{"Wood Segment"}, {"Plank", "Plank"}, "Large section of wood used for construction" }, {' '{"Wood Segment"}, {"Tree Trunk", "Tree Trunk"}, "Large section of wood used for construction" }, {' '{"Wood Segment"}, {"Large Tree Trunk"}, "Large section of wood used for construction" }, {' '{"Wood Hull"}, {"Plank", "Plank"}, "Large section of wood used for shipbuilding" }, {' '{"Wood Hull"}, {"Tree Trunk", "Tree Trunk"}, "Large section of wood used for shipbuilding" }, {' '{"Wood Hull"}, {"Large Tree Trunk"}, "Large section of wood used for shipbuilding" }, {' '{"Tree Trunk"}, {"Large Tree Trunk"}, "Wood log gathered from a tree" }, '--Foliage and Thatch' {' '{"Foliage Thatch"}, {"Foliage", "Foliage"}, "Material used for primitive roofing" }, {' '{"Foliage Thatch"}, {"Large Foliage"}, "Material used for primitive roofing" }, {' '{"Foliage"}, {"Large Foliage"}, "Leaves collected from a plant" }, '--Soft Materials' {' '{"String"}, {"Flax", "Flax"}, "Thin piece of thread" }, {' '{"String"}, {"Cotton"}, "Thin piece of thread" }, {' '{"Sail"}, {"Cloth", "Cloth"}, "Large piece of cloth used for shipbuilding" }, {' '{"Rope"}, {"String", "String"}, "Strong cord of twisted fibers" }, {' '{"Rope"}, {"Flax", "Flax", "Flax", "Flax"}, "Strong cord of twisted fibers" }, {' '{"Rope"}, {"Cotton", "Cotton"}, "Strong cord of twisted fibers" }, {' '{"Cotton"}, {"Cotton Boll", "Cotton Boll", "Cotton Boll"}, "Soft, white material collected from a cotton shrub" }, {' '{"Cloth"}, {"Cotton", "Cotton", "Cotton"}, "Fabric weaved from cotton", {Dye = true} }, '--Clay' {' '{"Clay Dish"}, {"Clay"}, "Open container formed from clay" }, '--Minerals and Ammo' {' '{"Steel"}, {"Iron", "Iron", "Coal"}, "Alloy formed by tempering iron with coal" }, {' '{"Bronze"}, {"Copper", "Tin"}, "Alloy formed by mixing copper and tin" }, '--[[{' {"Arrow"}, {"Haft", "Stone"}, "Missile designed to be shot from a bow" }, {' '{"Fire Arrow"}, {"Haft", "Stone", "Oil"}, "Flaming missile designed to be shot from a bow" }, {' '{"Bolt Bundle"}, {"Iron"}, "Missile designed to be shot from a crossbow" },]] '--Wood Items' {' '{"Seat"}, {"Bush Stump"}, "Wood piece for sitting" }, {' '{"Rod"}, {"Haft", "Haft"}, "Straight wooden pole" }, {' '{"Rod"}, {"Tree Trunk"}, "Straight wooden pole" }, {' '{"Haft"}, {"Rod"}, "Wooden handle used for tools" }, {' '{"Haft"}, {"Stalk"}, "Wooden handle used for tools" }, {' '{"Haft"}, {"Bush Stump"}, "Wooden handle used for tools" }, '--Wheat' {' '{"Wheat Bundle"}, {"Wheat", "Wheat", "Wheat", "Wheat"}, "Several shafts of wheat bound together" }, '--Explosives' {' '{"Gunpowder"}, {"Sulfur", "Coal"}, "Explosive mixture" }, {' '{"Bomb"}, {"Gunpowder", "Gunpowder", "Cloth"}, "Device causing an explosion upon ignition" }, '--Stone and Segments' {' '{"Stone Segment"}, {"Boulder", "Boulder"}, "Large section of stone used for construction" }, {' '{"Stone"}, {"Boulder"}, "Small piece of rock" }, {' '{"Boulder"}, {"Stone", "Stone"}, "Very large rock" }, {' '{"Brick Segment"}, {"Brick", "Brick", "Brick", "Brick"}, "Large section of brick used for construction" }, {' '{"Sandstone Segment"}, {"Sandstone", "Sandstone"}, "Large section of sandstone used for construction" }, {' '{"Sandstone"}, {"Sand", "Sand", "Sand", "Sand"}, "Sediment consisting of sand cemented together"